Midnight Moon
by CrazyAly246
Summary: When Killian asks Emma to meet him at the pier at midnight, will she go? He has something special planned out, but Emma will only find out if she goes to meet him. What does Killian have in store? Or will he get taken as a hostage and leave Emma worried?


Emma was just getting home from work and walking up the stairs to the apartment she shared with her parents and baby brother when a figure from the shadows stepped out. It was Killian, in his captains outfit and a cute, sexy grin on his face.

"Hello Miss Swan."

Emma stopped, she was tired from sheriff duties and dealing with whatever big bad villain they have been dealing with lately. She half rolled her eyes. "Killian. I just want to go to bed, I'm exhausted." She didn't mean to sound rude, but she wasn't in the mood for romance tonight. She loved Killian, but, when she was tired, she wanted her relaxing time.

Killian nodded. "I won't bother you for long, love. I just want to give you this." He moved his hand from around his back and handed her a rose.

Emma hadn't expected that. She looked at the rose and took it gently, smelt it, and offered Killian a sweet smile. "Thanks Killian. This is sweet. But I~"

"I know, you're tired. I'll let you rest. But, I do hope you meet me by the pier at midnight. If you can wake up, and if you wish to accompany with something, I do hope to see you then." He smiled and gave a very light bow. "Good night, love." He walked past Emma and went down the stairs.

Emma watched him go, still holding the rose in her hands. She held it up to her nose one last time and took in the lovely smell, closing her eyes to enjoy it even more. She turned to go into the apartment and after having a shower, she got into bed. She was about to close her eyes and try to sleep, but, she couldn't help it when she reached for her alarm clock and set it to 11:45pm. She'd only get about 2 hours of sleep, but she wanted to see Hook and what he was cooking up for the evening.

At 11:45, Emma's alarm clock woke her out of her deep sleep, and she quickly reached for it and turned it off to try not to wake her parents. She got up and dressed quickly and snuck out of the apartment, then headed for the pier. She was excited, meeting Killian at midnight like this was kind of romantic, and she was curious about what he had in store for them. Emma knew this might not be a date, but everything about it felt like it was.

As she got closer to the pier, she didn't see Killian anywhere. She glanced around, but didn't see him anywhere. Not sitting on the edge of the pier, not by his ship, nowhere. She walked to the edge of the pier and looked out to the lake and admired how the moon reflected on the water. It was beautiful. The rose Killian had given her earlier was in a little vase on her dresser. Emma looked at her phone and saw it was 12:02. She wondered if Killian was going to show up, or if something bad has happened to him. With Storybrook, anything was possibly, and she was starting to worry.

Her worries were not necessary though because familiar footsteps sounded on the wood boards of the pier.

"Miss Swan. You came." Killian smiled a charming smile as he looked at Emma. The moonlight reflected on the water behind her made Emma look even more magnificent. Her gorgeous blonde locks flowed beautifully down her shoulders, chest, and down her back. The waves in it were his favorite part of her hair, and her blue eyes were so beautiful. In this lighting those eyes were hard to see, but he didn't need sunlight to see them. The moonlight provided just enough light to make cute little flecks of light on them.

Emma smiled. "Of course I did. You got me curious about what you have planned. I was worried you weren't going to show up though. You're late."

Killian smiled and walked over to her. "I know, sorry about that love. I wanted to make sure you were here before showing myself. I hope you liked the rose I gave you."

"I do. It's on my dresser. I didn't know you were a romantic." Her lips spread into a cute smile that made Killian weak in the knees. "So why did you ask me here at this hour? I could be asleep you know." She stepped closer to him.

"Swan, how long have we known each other?"

Emma shrugged. "A few years now, though for the first few months I didn't exactly like you. But you have come a long way, and as much as I still don't like the things you've done, you're alright." She gave him a friendly smile.

Killian smiled at her smile. "Right. And how long have we been dating?"

"Mmm, maybe two years?" Emma looked at him curiously. "Why? Why are you asking these questions Killian?"

Killian glanced down a bit shyly. He seemed hesitant about something, and Emma thought it was rather cute seeing him like this. But she didn't know why he was acting funny. Killians blue eyes met Emma's, and after taking a deep breath, he knelt on one knee, and with his good hand, he pulled out a little black box and offered it to Emma. He opened the lid with his hook and exposed an elegant ring. It looked like a white metal with an even whiter diamond.

Emma gasped, not expecting this at all. She looked at the ring, and then to Killians face, and back at the ring. She was speechless.

"Emma Swan, will you do the honors in marrying me? With everything that's been happening, I know this might come at an inappropriate time, but, a man can only get so lucky so often. I wish to marry you before I never get the chance to do so." He was nervous, but he tried to put on a brave face. It failed though because Emma knew him well.

Emma was still speechless. She honestly didn't feel like she was ready for this. But she knew Killian was right, there might not be too many chances for them to marry, something could happen to either of them and she'd regret saying no when she had the chance. "Yes. Yes Killian, I will marry you."

Killian smiled happily as he stood up. He tried to hold the ring box in his hook, but it started to slip. Emma moved quickly and grabbed it, she held the box and held up the ring to Killian. Killian took it with his good hand and slipped the ring onto her wedding finger. "It looks gorgeous on you, and I've been waiting for the right woman to give it to."

Emma smiled happily. "It's beautiful." She looked at the ring, and then she put her arms around Killians neck and kissed him. While they kissed, Killian put his arms around her waist and picked her up off the ground. He heard a small giggle in her throat before he set her down.

"I love you, Swan. It's hard for a man like me to admit, but for you, I'd shout it to the world if I had to." Killian brushed her blonde hair behind her ear and smiled at her.

Emma wasn't usually the kind of girl to be swept off her feet, but Killian made her heart skip a beat at his words. She might not feel ready to marry right now, but maybe in a year or so, when it is their wedding day, she might just be ready by then.


End file.
